


赌约

by Alisa2028



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisa2028/pseuds/Alisa2028
Summary: 感谢阅读，喜欢的话就给个评论或者KUDO吧





	赌约

1、  
拉莫斯醒了。

醒在一个温暖又结实的怀抱里。

他睡眼惺忪的盯着屋顶的水晶灯看了好一会，才彻底的清醒过来，觉得眼下的情况和昨晚的梦境相映成趣。

梦里他还是那个风流倜傥的翩翩青年，第二性征并不妨碍他获得其他Omega的青睐，可是那些温润软玉转眼间就变了样，而被一群皮克用蓝汪汪的大眼睛控诉的拉莫斯瞬间惊醒了。

事情是怎样发展到现在这个情况的呢？

拉莫斯从小就喜欢香喷喷的Omega，17岁确定自己的的确确是个Omega后，也没有改变这一点。后来证明他是对的，运动员职业给他带来强于一般Alpha的强壮身体，而Omega特有的细腻让他更加轻易的了解他追求的对象，贴近对方的心里。

在感情的道路上拉莫斯无往不胜，直到遇到皮克。

2009年巴萨罗那的杰拉德皮克入选国家队，拉莫斯听到消息时在心里骂了句mmp，还嫌队里的巴萨人不够多吗。关于皮克拉莫斯接触不多，只听说是绝对的巴萨主义者，这就足以让马德里主义者敬而远之。

然而合训期间，加泰人刻意的亲近完全在拉莫斯的意料之外。富裕的家境让已经22岁的高大Alpha依旧童心未泯，良好的教育却又使得他在对待Omega时的尺度拿捏的恰到好处。简单来说温和礼貌又幽默风趣的Alpha让拉莫斯产生了好感，才有了后面发情期的约炮和临时标记。

但现实生活会剥离童话的外衣，当礼貌变成张扬，幽默转化为沙雕。更可悲的是他拉莫斯觉得日子过得还挺好，想温馨时温馨，想干架时干架，快乐又充实。

除了一件事情，他的小兄弟愈发不满意床事了。

Oh，别误会，他的后面很满意，这是两回事。

2、  
有些念想一旦萌发便一发不可收拾，精瘦腰线下面的翘臀是诱惑，浑圆匀称的长腿是诱惑，泛红的蓝眼睛是诱惑，骨节分明的手指是诱惑。当早上起床瞥见那一小节白皙的脚踝，移不开眼睛时，拉莫斯意识到自己必须得采取行动了。

国家比赛日后，皮克收拾包裹赶回巴塞罗那，拉莫斯训练完后堵住了准备加练的罗纳尔多。

“sese，有什么事么？”今天的队长气势格外的逼人呢。

确定更衣室只剩他们两个人后，拉莫斯有些犹豫的开口：“Cris，你和隔壁的Messi是不是有些特殊关系？”

“特殊？”

“恩，特殊。”

罗纳尔多盯着拉莫斯脸上的神情：“为什么这么说？”

“有次国家德比结束，我回来取丢在更衣室的手机，正好看见……”拉莫斯后退一步，罗纳尔多的信息素开始向他压迫过来“嘿，冷静点，我不是来问责的，虽然你们的确太不小心。”

“那你是想问什么？”罗纳尔多又喷了点信息素遮盖剂，利用信息素进行压迫非绅士所为。面对拉莫斯这样强悍的Omega，万一当成挑衅，引发更衣室矛盾就更糟糕了。

在听完拉莫斯的一番话之后，罗纳尔多直想翻白眼，并在内心同情起来可怜的皮克，毕竟是他和Leo的半个媒人呢。

“Sese，你可是一个Omega啊。”

“我是双性恋。”

“皮克是Alpha。”

“Cris，你也是Alpha。”

“……”好像有哪里不太对 ，罗纳尔多回过神来：“我是TOP。”

“噢，我看到的好像不是这样。”

“……你是哪次德比看到的？”

“……你们居然搞过不止一次？！”拉莫斯痛心疾首，他和皮克都没这么猖狂。

“呵呵……”罗纳尔多回想了一下，饶是他这样的厚脸皮也不由得开始泛红。

觉得再也无法直视隔壁小国王的皇马队长决定不再深究下去：“总之你们都是Alpha，但都被搞过。”

“我和Leo都是Alpha，所以总得有一个人被搞，但Sese你是Omega。”罗纳尔多为曾经的队友垂死挣扎。

“Cris，你说你是TOP，但你还是……你懂得。所以Messi怎么搞定你的？”

“我告诉你，你一定替我保密我和Leo的事情。”

“成交。”

“其实很简单，比赛谁赢谁TOP。”

“这么简单？”

“恩，但你要让皮克接受赌约是一件很难的事情。”

“所以Messi许诺了你什么，你接受赌约了？”

“秘密。”

3、  
皮克坐在球上叹第N口气的时候，梅西终于忍不住一脚揣在球上。

“你这是怎么了，又和拉莫斯吵架了？要我说你们不如早分了好，换个温柔的Omega，实在不行像伊万这样漂亮Beta也可以。”梅西伸腿拨过一个球，坐到发小旁边。

拉基蒂奇听到自己无辜被Cue，凑上前来：“世界上只有一个Alpha可以让我放弃自己的梦想，否则我还是致力于娶一个可人的Omega。”

“小心我将录音送给隔壁的小公主。”梅西抬腿就踹，拉基蒂奇敏捷的跳开，皮克趁此机会伸手将梅西臀下皮球勾了过来。

梅西歪在草坪上，看着再萎靡也不忘搞事的皮克：“不错，还知道报复。所以到底怎么了？”

“最近Sese有些奇怪。”

“最近‘拉莫斯’有些奇怪。”拉基蒂奇插嘴，梅西点头赞成。

皮克想了想也觉得在巴萨甘博城，这样称呼皇马队长显得有些投敌“总之，他最近很奇怪。变得很温柔，也不和我吵架了。”

“好事啊。”

“也有可能在为快到的国家德比读条。”

“嘿，你们到底要不要听我说了？”

“抱歉，抱歉。”见皮克面露愠色，梅西两人赶紧顺气。

皮克脸色稍霁：“Leo你也知道，我昨个不是在马德里么。和Se......拉莫斯一起吃饭的时候突然兴起，在他的菠菜酱里面混了一点芥末。”

“一点？”

“......比一点要多一点吧。这不重要，重要的是我已经做好干一架的准备了，没想到他只是揉乱我的头发，完了还亲了一下头顶。”

“嗯，这的确有些不符合他的性格设定。”

“一般来说，态度大变要么是近期受刺激了，要么是有什么事情瞒着你。”梅西用自己的亲生亲历提醒自家好友，最近一次罗纳尔多可爱又温顺，就是因为开Party时不小心将他的金球摔坏了。

回想最近拉莫斯的所作所为，不但性格温和，床上主动，还会动不动就亲吻他各个地方。皮克原先无比受用这些个变化，深思之后，也愈发觉得自家Omega是不是有什么事情瞒着自己。

毕竟无事献殷勤，都没什么好事。

4、  
巴萨小国王背后的线条，白皙的皮肤上残留鲜红的痕迹，永远是罗纳尔多眼里最美的景色。他亲吻着这些痕迹一路向上来到颈边，那里被咬的有些红肿，散发着葡萄的香味，之前浓郁的酒味慢慢散去，变得越来越甜，隐隐约约的夹杂着巧克力的味道。罗纳尔多知道这一丝巧克力味道不到明早就会散去，不管他注入多少信息素。

梅西被舔得有些痒痒：“别闹了，也不嫌呛的慌。”

“早习惯了。”罗纳尔多最后又咬了一下，才放过可怜的腺体。

“相信我，要是多咬几次就能标记成功，你早就满身葡萄味了。”梅西翻过身，揉了揉自己的颈侧，好在Alpha向来恢复迅速，估计明早就会消下去。

明天是国家德比，巴塞罗那坐镇诺坎普迎战皇家马德里。这么重要的比赛，使得两人在沐浴期间没有再瞎搞。梅西躺在浴缸里支着头看罗纳尔多冲澡，这些年小小罗变成了CR7，身材也结实了不少。这也没办法为了增加身体对抗，他自己也进行增重好几公斤。

罗纳尔多跨进浴缸时，梅西伸手拍了一下他的臀部。

“嘿，能不能不要比我还流氓。”罗纳尔多笑着抗议。

“就是想提醒你一下，明个国家德比，记得我们的赌约。”

“好啊，晚上我来搜索一下还有哪些姿势我们没试过。”

“呵呵，你这硬胳膊腿做不了什么高难度姿势，可别拉伤了。”梅西想到什么突然笑了起来：“这次你小心杰瑞，你们队长给他灌了迷魂汤，现在干劲十足呢。”

“......我去，皮克真同意Sese的赌约了？”罗纳尔多激动的从水下窜上来，差点呛到。

“嗯？有什么不对吗？皮克说他们两打赌，谁赢了，就可以对另一个为所欲为。”梅西被罗纳尔多的反应吓到，连忙问。

“......哈哈哈哈哈哈，这倒也没错，Sese倒是聪明，哈哈哈哈哈哈......。

“......到底什么情况，Se、拉莫斯想对杰瑞做什么？”梅西有些无奈的看着拍着水爆笑的罗纳尔多，默默的抹去溅到脸上的水花。

罗纳尔多笑够了：“你发誓不告诉杰瑞，否则坏了Sese的好事，他会在训练场干掉我的。”

“我发誓。”

“要是违誓的话，就永远做bottom。”

“太过分了，罗纳尔多。”

“那你一开始就抱着不顾我死活的想法，去帮你发小喽。”罗纳尔多理直气壮。

“......杰瑞和你也好几年队友情啊。”

“相信我，我已经为杰瑞努力过了。只能怪他自己找了我们队长这么流弊的Omega。”罗纳尔多耸肩：“你发不发誓。”

“......我发誓，我发誓!”

5、  
望着摩拳擦掌的皮克，梅西在心里替他掬了把幸酸泪，以他对皮克这么多年的了解，绝对是被蒙在鼓里的。

国家德比双方球员的战意已经是熊熊燃烧，在皇马队长、皮克代伊涅斯塔做了简短的赛前动员后，更是到了一触即发的程度。

梅西盯着脚下的草坪，平稳自己的呼吸，提升专注力。

只要比赛赢了，一切事情都迎刃而解。

然而比赛正是由于它的不可控性才精彩，当终场哨响，比分定格在1：2时，诺坎普客场球迷区爆发了欢呼声，随后便是主场球迷的回敬。双方球员相互致礼时，拉莫斯已经无法掩饰自己的雀跃，顶着巨大的嘘声，直接跨过半个球场向皮克走了过去。

“愿赌服输？”

“......男子汉大丈夫，一言九鼎。”皮克没好气的哼了一声，拍了下拉莫斯的肩膀，转身向更衣室走去。

半路准备握手，结果被无视的梅西，望着不远处笑嘻嘻跟在皮克身后的拉莫斯，感慨色令智昏呦。

再转过头和笑的贱兮兮罗纳尔多握了握手。

......输掉赌约的可不止皮克一个人。

6、  
上帝啊，皮克躺在自家柔软的床上默默祈祷，让我就此昏过去吧。

他穿着的白色4号球衣已经被推到胸部以上，球裤挂在一只腿的腿弯处摇摇欲坠。双手紧缚在床头，让他对身上所发生的一切都无抵抗能力。

“Sese......好Sese，你放过我吧，天啦......”

回应他的是后穴冰凉的触感，“嘿，放轻松。”拉莫斯亲了亲皮克大腿根部，趁着一时放松，将裹着大量润滑液的手指又往里送了一节。

怪异的感觉比疼痛更加迅速的席卷上来，被侵犯感让Alpha下意识开始挣扎。

拉莫斯低头含住皮克的小兄弟，温热的包裹感安抚了Alpha，在床上拉莫斯向来体贴。

见这招有效，拉莫斯便就着这样的姿势，手指继续弯曲向上，直到顶上那块小小的凹陷。皮克明显僵硬起来，对他来说那是全然陌生的感觉，无法用言语形容，准确来说他都不知道这是否是快感，直到回过神来听到自己的呻吟。

拉莫斯显然为皮克的反应惊喜不已，他从未和Alpha以这样的方式做过爱，事实证明他之前的做的功课都是对的。他分开两指开拓Alpha过于紧窒的后穴，在凹陷处擦过，每一次都能带来一声压抑后的闷哼。

皮克慢慢的放松身体，专注于拉莫斯的神情，既紧张又专注，像是在对待什么脆弱工艺品，这让皮克不再那么僵硬，前方阴茎叶颤颤巍巍的翘了起来。拉莫斯察觉到他的变化，后穴已经打开，可以让三根手指顺利的进出。

坐起身掐着皮克的腿压到胸前，后穴一览无遗的展现出来。拉莫斯俯下身亲吻皮克有些泛红的眼睛，将自己的阴茎抵了上去。拉莫斯顾不上自己已经开始流水的后穴，边轻吻明显害怕的皮克，边卡住他的腰，将自己的家伙坚定地向里挤去。

仅仅是一个龟头，就让皮克疼的眼前发黑大脑发蒙，感觉到嘴里的异物，便狠狠的咬了下去。血腥味明显刺激到了避让不及的拉莫斯，将已经进去三分之二的阴茎稍稍抽出来些，边开始小幅度抽送。

皮克从没有这么清楚的意识到Alpha和Omega生理区别，拉莫斯的尺寸相比较自己明显小上不少，但此刻体类阴茎向外抽出的时候，他觉得自己的肠壁也连带着抽了出去。这种感觉让他顾不上Alpha的自尊心，用腿紧紧的圈住拉莫斯的腰：“Sese，太紧了，慢点儿。”

拉莫斯拿润滑剂的途中，突然笑起来：“给你用点好东西。”

等到火药味的信息素完全蔓延开，皮克后知后觉想到刚才涂到自己后穴的是什么东西，拉莫斯后穴的粘液。这个认知带着过电般的快感流过他全身，“艹，拉莫斯，你等着，下次......”

“先说说这次把。”拉莫斯将阴茎重新撞了进去。

不知道是不是Omega分泌物的缘故，阴茎进入顺利很多。拉莫斯的不逊于Alpha的体力在此时发挥出价值，恰到好处，不急不缓的蹭过前列腺，身体里开始蒸腾的快感，让皮克渐渐染上红潮。皮克听到淫靡的水声从交合之处传来，以往他很喜欢这样的声音，而现在他不知道这声音是来自于Omega分泌物，还是说自己也能被艹出水来。

拉莫斯将他翻了个身，但他的大腿肌肉在颤抖，腰更是软的一塌糊涂。体内的阴茎一次次狠狠地撞在前列腺上，体内的快感迅速累积，却一直找不到宣泄的出口。皮克整个人都在抖：“Sese，Sese，放开我，或者碰碰我前面。”

拉莫斯意识到皮克的阴茎完全硬了，前列腺液从顶端溢出，在床单上留下一小片湿痕。

“说不定你能被艹射呢？或者体验到传说的前列腺高潮？”

“不，不，Sese.....”皮克住了嘴，体内的阴茎得动作几乎谈的上凶狠，汹涌的快感带来无法抑制的生理泪水。太过了，前一波还没消失后一波就赶着将他淹没，终于在拉莫斯咬上他腺体的时候爆发开来。

快感持续的时间很长，等皮克意识回笼时，拉莫斯正埋在他的颈肩舔舐，手臂也被放开了。

“杰瑞，你说真不公平，你可以永远的标记我，而我却无法在你身上留下一丝痕迹。”

“......我现在体内全是你的东西，你却说无法在我身上留下一丝痕迹。是打算吃了就跑吗？”

“......”

“......”

“看待问题的角度真的很重要。”

番外：

“队长，Leo说前几天皮克身上有你的味道。”

“真的？”

“很淡，现在已经消掉了。”

“这么快。”

"不错了，我也想在Leo身上留下味道啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话就给个评论或者KUDO吧


End file.
